Pretty Rhythm: Shiny☆Club
Pretty Rhythm Shiny☆Club (プリティーリズム・シャイニー☆クラブ lit. Puritīrizumu shainī ☆ kurabu) is a Pretty Rhythm fanseries by SodaCat16. The series is similar to that of the KING OF PRISM series as it focuses on a primarily male cast. In it, a young boy who dreams of becoming a Prism Star finally makes his stage debut, only to find himself wrapped up in so much more! The series runs for 48 episodes, with one movie. It focuses on themes of friendship, determination, addiction, and relationships, platonic or otherwise. This series also introduces the Prism Cyalume item, Prism Races, and the all new Soaring Jumps! Plot Synopsis Glompy Hoshizora '''is an eighteen year old boy living in America on the cusp of adulthood. As a child, he absolutely fell in love with Prism Shows, but has never had the opportunity to do them. But with the sudden explosion of popularity of Prism Shows in the west, that opportunity has finally presented itself in the form of the first Prism Show school, '''Shiny University. But all is not well at Shiny University. Prism Shows have come under a lot of fire due to their danger, and while they're still popular, many have sworn off of it as an unsafe practice. Meanwhile, a strange and powerful, but addictive and harmful Prism Show Enhancer, Prism Dust, has become widely used through the Prism Show scene! Can Glompy and his new friends become amazing superstars that reveal the true Prism's sparkle to all? Find out! "Shimmer and shine! Let's go, Shiny Club!" Characters Glompy Hoshizora is a new student and a fresh face at Shiny University. He's a rather gangly boy, standing at about 6'3", scrawny, with tan skin, black, curly hair, and gold eyes. He's known to be peppy, exciting, and optimistic. He has a rather sarcastic way of thinking about things, and lives life with an air of dry wit to it. However, he can be rather rude without thinking, and often winds up being obnoxious, clingy, and way too touchy-feely. His preferred style is Pop-type clothes, and his favorite aspect about Prism Shows are Prism Jumps and collecting Prism Stones. He has quite a collection even before being accepted to Shiny University. His best skill is his dancing. Daisuke Hanamura is a Prism Star at Shiny Academy with a lot of heart. He's got a warm, friendly personality and a big cuddly body to match. His hair is a brilliant platinum blonde, and his eyes are a ocean-like blue. He's loveable, loving, and energetic. However, he has a tendency to overthink things, and can be rather overbearing, not to mention sometimes just a bit slow on the uptake. He puts others before him constantly, even if it means hurting himself. His preferred style is Feminine-type clothes, and his favorite aspect about Prism Shows are coordinating outfits! Even off the stage, he's always got the latest trends on lock, and he's skilled at making his own clothes too! His best skill is his visual appeal. Teacher by day, Prism Star by night. The cool and collected Kirino is always ready for action. He's pale as the day is bright, with a mop of messy black hair on his head. His eyes are a brilliant green, and he always has that smug grin on his face. Despite being a school teacher by day, Kirino always takes time to work on his Prism Star skills, taking classes at Shiny University when he has the time. He's a master at multitasking, juggling activities, planning, and executing. He almost always knows what his next move is, and he's incredibly decisive about it. However, this leads him to come off as rather cold and unapproachable, which is true for the most part. He's not a big fan of people, but Prism Shows are too fun to stop. His preferred style is Cool-type clothes, and his favorite aspect about Prism Shows are training hard and performing well. His best skill is his skating. Joe, is, well, an interesting case. Ordinarily, a gruff exterior leads to some sort of sweet cinnamon roll inside, but...he's just kind of a jerk a lot. Not intentionally. He just has a rather smug, commanding, brash exterior. Or, maybe it is intentional. He's definitely big, like, larger than Daisuke, with a bit more muscle mass to his frame. A bit. He's actually rather protective, and he can be pretty physically affectionate too. Not that he'll ever admit it. He'll do his best to protect those he cares about, even if he'll be a meaner about it. His preferred style is Sexy-type clothes, and his favorite aspect about Prism Shows is the screaming fans. His best skill is his singing. He also gardens in his free time. Taiko is a sweetheart. Kind of. He looks like a sweetheart for sure. Short pink hair, red glasses, always elbow deep in a book. He's actually quite the smartypants, to the point of being a bit smarmy about it. But he's known for being affectionate, generous. He's a bit of a hopeless romantic as well. Despite being one of the youngest, he's a lot more wise than the others, often thinking of all the possibilities before going ahead with his plan. Of course, this tends to lead him to be a bit anxious or even paranoid. But he's an overall jolly, warm fellow who has lots of love to give. His preferred style is Lovely-type clothes, and his favorite aspect about Prism Shows is the history of the art form. His best skill is his singing. The mysterious boy who speaks in riddles, Akira Hikari is here! Or, that's his stage persona at least. He's just not very verbal, often having difficulty speaking unless he absolutely needs to, and even then it's only a few words. He doesn't seem very sociable, preferring to hide away and isolate himself. But this does not mean he's cold. He's a fantastic listener, and has a passion for Prism Shows like no other. Sometimes it's frustrating, both him and for other people, with how little he speaks or even reacts, but few people, if any, hold it against him. He seems to have an easier time singing, and his voice is lovely. He easily ranks as one of the top Prism Stars at Shiny University with his amazing skills. His preferred style is Star-type clothes, and his favorite aspect of Prism Shows is coming up with new Prism Jumps. His best skill is his Prism Jumps. Episodes